


A Crack in the Mirror, a Bloodstain on the Bed

by ithasthegay_fanfiction



Series: Vampire Klance Au [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Keith (Voltron) Angst, Lance (Voltron) Angst, M/M, Vampire Keith (Voltron), Vampire Lance (Voltron), Vampire Shiro (Voltron), keith explains things, some world building for the au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-05 00:10:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17314412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ithasthegay_fanfiction/pseuds/ithasthegay_fanfiction
Summary: “Is Lance… Is he,” Shiro paused to try to think of a delicate way to say this, but when he came up empty he continued on, “Is Lance dead, Keith?”Keith laughed wetly without humor. “No, it’s worse. I almost killed him… I had no choice but to turn him. It was that or watch the man I love die because of something I did to him.” He banged his head back against the tree and whined. “I love him so damn much Shiro and I did this to him. I… I was going to come clean and tell him everything. I was going to ease him into the fact that I’m a blood-sucking monster. It was never my intention to turn him… I never wanted this half-life for him.”





	A Crack in the Mirror, a Bloodstain on the Bed

**Author's Note:**

> second part second part second part
> 
> let me know if you guys have any ideas for next parts
> 
> I have also created a Patreon so find me there @it-has-the-gay-fanfiction  
> find me on tumblr @it-has-the-gay-fanfiction  
> find me on twitter @ithasthegay

 

Keith gnawed his lip as he left their apartment. This should have never happened, he should have never let himself get this bad. He needed to call Shiro. Shiro would know how to calm him down. He pulled out his phone and dialed Shiro’s number with shaking hands as he walked down the stairs of the apartment building. 

It took a few rings before Shiro finally picked up. “Hey, kiddo. Kind of late to be calling isn’t it?”

Keith choked down a panicked sob, “Sh-iro… I f-fucked up.” He burst out of the doors of the apartment building and headed towards the woods. 

“Keith, what happened.” Shiro sounded concerned and with good reason, too. In the decades that he had known Keith, he had only once heard the normally stoic teen break down like this. 

“I-I… Lance… he…” Keith sucked in a huge stuttering breath and collapsed against a tree a short way into the woods. “I w-was so…. I hadn’t fed in too long…” He heard Shiro’s small gasp of air and it only made him feel worse. 

“Is Lance… Is he,” Shiro paused to try to think of a delicate way to say this, but when he came up empty he continued on, “Is Lance dead, Keith?” 

Keith laughed wetly without humor. “No, it’s worse. I almost killed him… I had no choice but to turn him. It was that or watch the man I love die because of something I did to him.” He banged his head back against the tree and whined. “I love him so damn much Shiro and I did this to him. I… I was going to come clean and tell him everything. I was going to ease him into the fact that I’m a blood-sucking monster. It was never my intention to turn him… I never wanted this half-life for him.” 

“Calm down, Keith,” Shiro said in a calm, soothing voice. “I need you to tell me where you are so I can come help you, okay?”  

Keith let out a stuttering breath and looked around, “I’m… the woods behind our apartment.” He curled in on himself and looked down at his hand, his face twisting up in a snarl of disgust at the sight of the two healing puncture wounds on his wrist. 

“Don’t move, I’ll be there in ten minutes, okay Keith?” Keith could hear rustling on Shiro’s side of the call and assumed he was getting everything ready to help control a newly turned vampire. 

“Okay…” Keith sniffled and wiped his eyes. “Bring a couple blood bags for me too. I feel like I’m going to be sick.” The brunt of what he had done was really starting to hit him and he wanted the taste of Lance’s blood out of his mouth.  _ Why would you want that? He tasted so good, that’s why you couldn’t stop, you monster.  _ Keith shuddered and tried to block out the darker thoughts whispering through his mind. 

“Ten minutes and I’ll be there, kiddo.” Shiro’s soft, sympathetic voice sounded in Keith’s ear, drawing him out of his darker thoughts. Keith hummed but didn’t answer farther than that, afraid that if he opened his mouth he really would start throwing up. 

* * *

Crunching leaves alerted Keith to the fact that someone was approaching. He lifted his head from his knees and watched Shiro walk closer to him. “How are you holding up bud?” Shiro asked quietly and crouched down in front of him. 

Keith shrugged one shoulder, “Does it matter how I feel? I basically killed my boyfriend tonight, so maybe Lance is the one you should be asking.” 

“Keith,” Shiro said sharply and shoved a blood bag into Keith’s hand, “drink this and calm down, okay? Lance will be fine.”

Keith sighed and bit down on the blood bag. He slurped the first few gulps down loudly until a glare from Shiro made him stop. “Sorry,” Keith said after he paused to take a breath. He needed to get the taste of Lance’s blood out of his mouth. 

Shiro pinched the bridge of his nose. “It’s fine, Keith. Just so you know, I’m sure Lance has already forgiven you. So stop moping and get off your ass so we can go take care of him and explain everything. If he wakes up and you aren’t there, he is going to worry and probably come out looking for you and neither of us wants that.” 

Keith nodded and drained the rest of the blood bag before standing. “Yeah… I promised I would explain everything when he woke up.” 

“Come on then, we don’t want to keep him waiting. I brought everything we should need.” Shiro patted Keith’s shoulder and steered him back towards the apartment building they could faintly see through the trees. 

* * *

As soon as Keith opened the door to the apartment, he found himself with an armful of Lance. “You weren’t here when I woke up. I was worried… and I’m starving,” Lance said, all while staring Keith down with wide red eyes. 

“I’m sorry, darlin’. I had to get some stuff for you.” Keith replied softly and set Lance back on his feet. “Well, I had Shiro bring me stuff.” Lance looked up at Shiro as if he had just realized that the other man was hovering just in the doorway. Lance’s eyes narrowed and he let out a low growl as he bared his teeth. “Woah woah woah, Lance, baby calm down.” Keith held tight to Lance’s hips to keep him in place. “Why is he growling at you like that, Shiro?” Keith asked and looked over his shoulder. 

“I think it’s because I’m trespassing on your territory,” Shiro paused to sniff the air, “Well, the territory the two of you share. Lance is newly turned and dealing with all these new instincts that he has no experience with. His instincts are probably telling him to protect his mate and his home at all costs.” Shiro stepped back out of the door and Lance calmed down. 

Lance shook his head and rubbed his temples, “That sounds like something a werewolf would do, not a vampire.” He jerked his head up suddenly, “Wait! Are there werewolves? Or-or other supernatural beings?” 

“One thing at a time, Lance.” Keith snorted and ran his fingers through Lance’s hair to keep him calm so Shiro could come back into the apartment. 

As he stepped into the apartment and shut the door, Shiro chuckled. “Yes I suppose that would sound kind of werewolf-esque, but out of all the supernatural creatures, wolves and vampires are the most similar. We both share the need to protect our territory and our loved ones. Both vampires and werewolves take mates, although werewolves mate for life. Vampires live for so long that it would be illogical for us to mate for life, but we do tend to run with the same vampires for decades. Not to say that it’s impossible for two vampires to stay together for hundreds of years, we just aren’t tied together in the same way that two wolves would be.” 

“Very informative, Shiro,” Keith said in a deadpan voice. 

“Shut up, it was interesting! There’s so much I don’t know and I want to know everything… after all, this is my life now… er- I guess afterlife?” Lance shrugged but kept his eyes averted. Keith winced and withdrew from Lance’s side. Lance made a questioning noise, but Keith just shook his head. 

“Let’s...let’s go sit on the couch so Shiro and I can explain… you can eat while we explain.” Keith couldn’t bring himself to look at Lance. It was hitting him all over again.  _ How could I do this to him? _ He walked over to the couch and sat down with a sigh. He felt Lance settle against his side a moment later. 

“I do want you to explain everything I need to know, but Keith… there’s something I need  _ you _ to know. I’m not mad at you and I don’t hate you for turning me. I am a little upset you didn’t tell me earlier about the whole bloodsucking thing, but you’re telling me now. Don’t beat yourself up about, babe. I still love you and I want to stay with you as long as you’ll have me.” Lance took one of Keith’s hands and laced their fingers together. Keith looked at their joined hands before lifting his head to meet Lance’s gaze. 

Keith sagged a little and leaned into Lance’s side, “I want you to stay with me as long as you want. Like you said if I had to spend an eternity with someone, I’m glad it’s you.” He gave Lance a soft look and a gentle kiss to his knuckles. Lance blushed, causing Keith to chuckle fondly.

Shiro cleared his throat and the two jerked their heads up, having forgotten he was there. “Anyways, I believe Lance needs to eat and we need to do some explaining.” Shiro gave them a pointed look before handing a blood bag to Lance. 

“Oh right…. Blood. Um, how do I..?” Lance looked down at the bag in his hands with a lost expression. 

“Just bite into the bag. Your fangs will extend a little to pierce it on their own. I know you’re hungry, darling.” Keith said softly and pushed Lance’s hand to urge him to eat. 

“R-right.” Lance gave the bag a dubious expression before he bit into it. Keith could see the moment that the blood hit Lance’s tongue. It tasted like everything good in the world. Like warm chocolate and late night conversations. He knew it was different for everyone, but he was glad Lance seemed to be enjoying it. 

“Right. So down to business,” Shiro said after a few minutes of silence filled with the sound of Lance gulping the blood down greedily. 

“Being a vampire is a little complicated. There’s not really much you should need to know to survive as a vampire, but at the same time, there is so much that you  _ could  _ know,” Keith started slowly, knowing that it was going to get kind of complicated. “We’re going to start with the basics of being a vampire and then later, maybe tomorrow when you’re rested and not in shock, we can go more into the history of vampires.” 

Lance looked up and pulled away from the drained bag. “I want to know everything,” he gasped out and wiped his mouth. “Also, I don’t know whether or not I should be disgusted at the fact that I just sucked down that blood bag like a Capri Sun.” 

Keith and Shiro looked at each other before looking back to Lance and bursting into subdued laughter. “No, Lance. You shouldn’t be disgusted by drinking blood. That’s one of the most important things to remember for your survival. You’ll need to drink blood pretty regularly or you might go feral. Most vampires have pretty good impulse control if they try, but as Keith demonstrated sometimes it is hard to control yourself.” Shiro said with a gentle smile on his face. 

Keith looked sheepish as he continued with the conversation. “Yeah… but really vampires are just like humans aside from a few extra things.”

“What like the blood drinking,” Lance said dryly as he reached for another blood bag. 

“That and a few other things. You still need to eat human food, but you won’t need to do that as often, maybe only once a day?” Keith looked over at Shiro for confirmation. 

Shiro nodded, “It mostly depends on the vampire. Once you have more experience you’ll be able to tell the difference between hunger for human food and hunger for blood. Just be careful not to drink too much blood in one sitting though. It can make you sick, just like eating too much food would.” 

“So is the garlic thing a myth? Because I love garlic knots so much and I don’t know how I would cope without them,” Lance cut in, his voice had a joking lilt to it, but his eyes were dead serious.

“You’ve seen me eat garlic, babe. The sun thing is also a myth too. You won’t burn up and die, at most you’ll just get a sunburn.” Keith smiled and rubbed his thumb in circles on Lance’s hip. He felt Lance relax under his touch and it made his heart soar. 

“Another big thing you should know is that most vampires end up manifesting some sort of power,” Shiro said offhandedly. 

Lance gasped and sat up, his red eyes — _ though not the burning red they were before _ — wide with excitement. “Powers? Do you guys have a power?” He was practically vibrating with excitement, so much so that Keith tightened his grip on Lance’s hip, afraid he would vibrate out of his seat. 

“We both do, though Shiro’s is much more subtle than mine. That’s why I’ve rarely if ever used it here. I was afraid you would see.” Keith shrugged and held Lance a little closer. 

“Can I see now?” Lance looked between the two of them, his face lit up with excitement. Keith could even see his fangs peeking out from behind his lips. Keith smiled warmly and nodded. He lifted his free hand and a brilliant flame burst to life in his palm. 

“I can manipulate and create fire. It’s kind of flashy, but pretty useful.” Keith smiled and looked up from his flame to Lance. 

“Oh wow.” Lance breathed out and inched closer to the flame before Keith put it out. “What can you do, Shiro?” He looked back up to the other man on their couch. 

“I can create illusions. It’s a very useful power even if I don’t have to use it as much as I once did.” Shiro smiled. “I’ll show you some other time though. I don’t want to overwhelm you any more than you already are.” 

Lance pouted but relented. Keith could tell by the expression on his boyfriend’s face that it was a little much. “Do you think I have a power?” He asked softly. 

“We could always find out,” Keith smiled softly and brushed Lance’s hair out of his eyes. He was relieved to see the red starting to slowly bleed out of them. “But not now, okay darling? I want you to rest now. It’s been a long night and I know you must be exhausted.” 

“I’m not ti-” Lance interrupted himself with a huge yawn, flashing his cute little fangs that had Keith’s insides squirming, “-red… okay maybe I am.” Lance finally relented at Keith’s stern look. 

“I’ll come back tomorrow okay? I’ll give you a history lesson and we can see if you have or will manifest a power.” Shiro patted Lance on the shoulder as he stood. Lance nodded enthusiastically before yawning again. 

“See you tomorrow, Shiro,” Keith said as he walked the other man to the door. He closed and locked the door behind Shiro before going back over to his boyfriend. “Bedtime, baby. You still need to sleep.” He gently picked Lance up off the couch and carried him back to their bedroom. He wasn’t exactly happy with the fact that he lost control and turned his boyfriend, but he also couldn’t find it in himself to be too upset with the fact either. After all, Keith had already given his life to Lance McClain. This just meant that they could spend decades together instead of just a few years. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are basically currency, though support on my patreon or kofi would be amazing too


End file.
